Invisible Mystery
by AliceTachibanaMadness
Summary: Aya is grown up and continues where her father left off. It is how she repays him for a gift he had given her...and because she is a complete sociopathic murder like her father.


Doctor Aya Drevis had given her patient, Jean Rooney, anesthesia. As her bright green eyes closed, Aya giggled. The tiny bottle with a ribbon wrapped around the top did say _anesthesia_, but Aya ripped the tape off and it said _poison_. Aya had been working on different medicines to use to kill her patients, but none of them seemed to be working.

In the other room, Maria wrote in a small diary. She talked to herself a lot, but Aya always thought she was talking to Snowball. A small lock on one of the drawers continuously caught Aya's eye when she would walk out the back door, but only Maria had the key. The drawer contained a book full of the doctor's (Aya's father) notes. It was the only thing Maria had left of the doctor and she cherished it without letting Aya demolish any of it. Surprisingly, Aya never noticed the sparkling gold key with a ruby in it hang off of Maria's neck.

Aya shuffled her feet on the hardwood floor as she opened the door to the back. On the left side of the fence, healthy horses roamed in a large space. On the right, sick horses who were succumbing laid. There were about 200 horses all together. Aya walked over to a hirsute brown horse that towered over her. She pet it to comfort it as she stuck a needle in its leg.

"Sh, it's okay." Aya lied. The horse seemed healthy, but Aya knew it would take time until its death.

She walked back inside the house to see a surprisingly sober Maria. Since Aya had grown up, Maria drank much more than she should've. The hatch unlocked to a basement door as it creaked open. Aya walked down the steps in the darkness. As she got down to the bottom step, she flipped on the light switch. Multiple dolls sat on a ledge with a shocking look. Aya wasn't as good as fixing the 'patients' facial expressions as her father was. She began sewing a small blue dress and a white apron.

"Maria!" Aya sang. The sound of feet running came from above and shook small specks of dirt from the creases of wood above the basement.

"Yes Mistress?" Maria held onto the basement door and looked down at Aya.

"Check the patient please." Aya turned her back to Maria as she ordered her to do what she said. More pattering came from above as Maria ran across the floor. Maria felt what was once the warm neck of the patient and felt no warmth, and no pulse. She grabbed a gurney that hid behind the floral couch in the lounge and lightly set Jean onto it. Her long brown hair fell over the front of the gurney as Maria pushed it. Getting her down the stairs was always the hardest part since she had to do it alone. As Aya got older, she became less considerate of other people. The gurney bounced once it hit the last step and slid across the floor to Aya. Maria bowed and ran back up the stairs as she lifted the bottom of her white dress from the floor.

Aya finished the dress and fitted Jean into it. The dress resembled to the one she always wore. She finished Jean's outfit off with a gold pendant that wrapped around her neck. Aya cut some of Jean's hair and wrapped the rest back with a blood red ribbon. Jean sat with the rest of the dolls once Aya positioned her nicely. A plaid fabric picture frame hung off of a tack. The drawing in it was of Dio; he was smiling at Aya as he stood in the flames of the burning mansion. On the bottom of the drawing, in neat cursive, it said _May you be smiled upon. _She looked over at the small bottle in a shelf that was alphabetically ordered from the first letter in the first name. The front had a 'J' and the back said 'Rooney'. Aya picked the bottle up and admired the stunning green irises that shined. She kept one thing she admired about all of her patients in a tiny bottle and set it in her shelf.

On her desk where she did most of her sewing was a water bottle. Every now and then Ogre would visit her giving her more magic water. He wasn't aware of the horrid things Aya was doing; she kept it a secret from everyone with the exception of Maria. She had become a sociopathic murderer unaware of her surroundings. Her shyness imprisoned itself in her heart locking up all of her feelings.

Occasionally, she will be sitting on her couch, having a panic attack from failing to kill her patient once she runs out of poison and having Maria physically murder them and feed them to the horses, and her father's spirit will appear. He pretends he's there to save her, to make her feel better. But her mother disagrees on what he's saying and convinces Aya to stop what she is doing, and give up on her dangerous life. She does what she wants, not what anyone else tells her. Maria admires the work she has done, but secretly messes with it. She heals the horses or switches Aya's medicines when she will use it on the horses. Maria hates the thought of harming animals, they are helpless. But so are the patients. In a diary entry to the doctor she describes how she loves the feeling of cutting through the skin of another being or watching them suffer and the life fly out of them.

_April 14_

_ Dear Father,_

_ I found Maria's diary and thought you would like to know about my work. The eyes are working perfectly fine and are having an effect on her perspective and feelings on things. This would've never been able to be finished without your help. Thank you for saving Mother's eyes. I never knew Mother saw things this way. Maria is unaware of the exchange of her eyes. Although Mother's eyes are violet, I made the color work. Thank you again Father._

The writing was in invisible ink and the mystery also stayed invisible to Maria.


End file.
